


Connection

by AllyTzuKinks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Michael Jones, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyTzuKinks/pseuds/AllyTzuKinks
Summary: Fake AH Crew!Ryan with Civilian!Michael Jones.Ryan tried really hard for the crew and life in Los Santos to never reach his family back in Ohio. But things have a way of getting out of hand.
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones
Kudos: 2





	Connection

"It's Michelle." 

Ryan tightens his hold on the phone, his eyes piercing stern as he listens to one of the Edgar's talking. He hangs up before the other man was even finished. "I have to go." He informs the others, his voice tight and thick with anger. 

Someone how they all end up flying out with him, but he didn't put much fight into it - he knew they cared for her. Only this time they took the helicopter straight to the house, not bothered if someone saw them or even follows it - Ray and Geoff were maning the back, guns loaded. Just in case. 

It was morning when they landed in a very dry filled that once grew corn but had been deserted. Three men were standing there waiting for them, without masks. All of them had a haunted look on their faces. 

Two of the men where white. One has platinum blonde hair, died if you go by the dark roots and eyebrows. He was wearing a simple plaid shirt and jeans, both form fitting and spotless. 'Blondie' was standing in front of the other two men. The other white man was on his left, long brown hair tied back into a man-bun. Like 'Blondie' he was wearing jeans but with a dark red t-shirt. The third man was black. He was dressed better then the other two, hell, he's dressed better then all of them: with his simple, form fitting, dark blue suit with no creases - even Geoff was drooling over his outfit. 

"Show me." Ryan, who hasn't spoken since the phone call. The man in the middle just sniffed and turned to the house - not waiting to see if they were following.

It was a simple house, bright green with creme trimming. Three other men were on the porch, acting as if it was just a small social gathering but the Fakes knew they were packing. Two men where actively showing their weapons by the barn, not pretending.

One of the men on porch rushes over and opens the door for them - a pale, Irish kid with a toothy smile. 'Fuck, he couldn't be more than 16.' thinks Jack with a small smile in thanks. She takes one last look at him as they entered the main room before the door closed with a loud bang. Inside 'Man-Bun' leads them upstairs, the other two stayed behind. Three doors down, the group of 7 was standing in the master bedroom with two new Edgar's. They were siting in front of a large table, wall-to-wall, with several different monitors and other boys piled on top. 

One was a heavy-set woman, in a wheelchair - a soft-brown blanket covered her lower half. She had big, blonde hair that she kept in pigtails with two different colored ribbons: one neon yellow and one royal purple. Jeremey wanted to convince her to trade one from orange but he got an elbow from Ray so he didn't get too. She was muttering under her breath as her fingers moved across the keyboard quickly. She didn't even look up as they entered. Her assistant, a bubbly boy who, again, looked way too young to be part of this. 

He waved at them right away, smiling big in greeting. "Mr. Haywood! How-"

"Craig, don't." Came from 'Man-boy' who walked over and quickly grabbed the boy's neck to turn him around. "Show us the video that came in last night."

"Y-yes, sir. Mister Jan. Ye-" He quickly started typing on the computer in front of him. Craig sat back once the video file was found and placed in screen. Jan stepped to the side, with his hands on Craig's shoulders, so the others could see it. 

The video was in black-and-white. It showed most of the living room and dinning room to the side and a little section if the kitchen from where the camera was placed. They could see Michelle in the kitchen, her back to the camera as she did the dishes. Her son was sitting at the breakfast nook, with several piles of loose papers and two different textbooks opened on either side of him. Two little girls where sitting behind him on the floor, playing with a child-sized tea set in the living room. A toddler was crawling around, occasionally stopping by her siblings and interacting with them - mostly just to steal a plate to annoy them but still, there wasn't much yelling. 

The video went blank for a second before it was back to normal.

The video continues as the family goes about their business. Michelle picks up her toddler and walks off screen with her. Her daughters were now Watching TV, the abandoned tea set now was hazardously pushed to the side once they got bored with it. The son eventually joins them after neatly cleaning up his mess, all back into his school bag and placed somewhere off screen. Michelle joins them and goes to cuddle with her son, who quickly wraps himself around her. They were watching some dumb kid show about a yellow square thing but of course that wasn't the concern of the ones watching this video tape. 

Eventually, Michelle stands up an ushers them off screen. One hour later, according to the clock on the stove, she returns on screen. She had changed from her jeans into a sleeping shorts and a baggy, oversized t-shirt - Ryan knows it's one of his shirts. Michelle turns to a different channel, the news, before puttering around the room - cleaning or at least pushing the toys to a safer area that won't immediately cause direct harm. She goes leaves the screen but comes back after a second with a small book bag on her arm and some paper in her hands - they could only assume she was checking on the homework; the living room was the only one with the light on. Again she's out of frame but quickly returns empty handed, and flops onto the couch. She stretches out, her back proped up by one of the pillows as her focus is on the screen. The news wasn't exciting - just coverage of a polcie-raide a town over; so Michelle just pulls out her phone and starts scrolling. 

At 11:15 am, again from the stove's clock, Michelle eventually gets up and turns off the TV. She sits up and stretches before getting off the couch. She goes off screen and the lights gets turned off. The house was pitch black, the video immediately turns into night-vision mode. Nothing happens for the next hour and again the next, the team just watches at the clock changes. 

Then someone, tall and bulky, steps into the room. He had a ski mask on, black military style outfit, and a gun in his hands. He looks at the camera an gives a peace sign to it before dissappearing from screen. A few minutes later, all the lights where turned on in the three rooms with seven people standing in view. All where dressed the same and held their guns in hand. Two men pocket their guns and start grabbing chairs from the dinning room table, lining them up beside each other on a angle from the TV. The way they had the chairs with the backs to the camera. One man came into the living room, from the main entrance, holding a small child in his arms. Ryan growled low in his throat once realizing what was going to happen. 

His daughter was then gently put onto the chair, the one furthest one from the door. She didn't seem to wake up and continued sleeping, only her head fell to the side and the back of the chair held it up. The man left once again but returned with the other two kids, both awake and held their captors hands as he lead them to the chairs. He leans down and brings a finger to his clothed lips, telling them to be quiet before leaving the screen. 

The other men come further into the living room, spread out with some leaning on the wall or sitting on the couch with their arms over the back. The worst was when two of them went under the cameras view, the only thing viable was their arms crossed over their chest. The kids did as they were told and stayed quiet, except for the fidgeting they did after a few seconds of staying still. The main man comes back in, with a struggling Michelle - he was griping her hands behind her to keep her from running. 

She stopped struggling once she sees her kids and was easily guided to the chair in the middle, two children on each side of her. They watched as she turned her head to each side to look at them - from the view, they could see her lips moving: most likely telling them comforting words. She turned back to the man who grabbed her, who was now in front of her. Her body tensed, her upper body was moving - Ryan knew she was yelling at them to let her family go. The man slapped her with such force her chair tilted back with her head - one of the men underneath the camera view stepped up and stopped the chair from tumbling down before going back to his spot.

Again, Ryan growled. Geoff puts a hand on his shoulder an squeezes it in what is supposed to be comfort but he was just as angry at what was happening on the screen. 

The man on screen keeps talking, they assume as he makes hand movements as he does it. He keeps talking for several minutes before his hand gestures to the son, his palm moves up and he makes 'come here' gesture with hid fingers. The young boy gets up, his mother is moving frantically again, and goes to stand beside the man. He's moved to stand in front of the man, who now had his hands on each shoulder. After several seconds, his hands moved to the boys neck. Michelle was once again struggling in her chair, shaking her head side to side. The two figures underneath the camera came into view and held guns to the remaining children's heads - one had two barrels in each hand. 

The room lit up for a explosive moment before it went back to normal. Four bodies hit the floor. Michelle had doubled over in her chair, her face almost baried into his gut. Her whole body was shaking, which causes her to fall to her side. She tries to scoot forward but she couldn't due to the ropes. The main man puts his hands on his hips and throws his head back in assumed laughter. He then twirls a finger to the group and they all walk out of the room and frame. He stands there for a few more seconds, looking down before he too had left. 

The group saw Michelle keep trying to wiggle out of her bounds but her sobbing and the rope prevented her from moving. Her forehead was pressed into the floor. 

One person was seen in the kitchen but you could only see his back. His shoulders and arms were moving back and forth but they couldn't see what he was doing until he turned around: it was a jerry-can. He was pouring the contents in a zig-zag line, connecting every room in frame but stopping before the edge of the living room. The bastard did a peace sign with his left hand to the camera, the can now in the other before leaving. Another man came in, most likely doing the same thing but from upstairs, and stopped right before the living room. He, too, did a peace sign to the camera before leaving. 

Several minutes later, a small fire started - following the trail of gasoline that's been placed. It quickly lit up each room it was in. But Michelle didn't seem to notice or care, she was still trying to reach her children and failing to move to do so. Her head kept going back and forth, looking at each of her children's bodies. The fire around her quickly engulfed the house, filling it with heat and smoke - they could see the dark gas roll around on the ceiling in a rapid river like fashion. 

The group watched her struggling body seemed to becoming more slow as she inhaled the smoke into her lungs. Her all together movement had eventually stopped, her own body slack against the floor board. Gavin let out a sob from the background, Jack immediately goes to him for comfort but everyone else seems to ignore it; rather more focused on the screen in front of them, as their bodies filled with rage. 

Back on screen, Michelle's body was still not moving. She was in the house for several more minutes before a figure comes running in from the back door. He didn't seem to hesitant and quickly picked her up bridle style, before leaving. The person tried to come back again, the video showed him by the kitchen, but he was quickly forced out by part of the ceiling coming down. 

Craig stopped the video and turned around to the group; his face now had a small but sad smile. Jan kept his hands on his shoulders but turned his face to speak to the group. "Hornet was able to grab her before the roof came down. He wasn't able to save the...kids, the place was too far gone for a safe evacuation."

"We're looking for them, Mr. Haywood. Me and Garcia are-"

"Good." Says Ryan, still all business and stern. "Where is she?"

Jan let's go of Craig and walks them out of the room. He leads them to the bedroom, three rows down from the master. He opens the door but doesn't take a step in: a silent comand for them to enter themselves. When they all quickly file in, he keeps the door open but leans on the door frame - still playing bodyguard. "Blondie" was inside, sitting by the hospital bed in the middle of the room. He was holding one of Michelle's hands while quietly reading out loud from a book in his other: from the cover, the group could see it was the bible. "Blondie" didn't look up when they entered but put down the book once Ryan cleared his throat.

"She's fine. We put her on some air to clean out her lungs and an IV drip for hydration. Rauf gave her a mild sedative, so her body can heal with some rest. She's been under for the last 7 hours. Her vitals are good, considering."

"Long term effects?" 

"Uncertain. She was in there for at least 10 minutes before...before we noticed the fire." 

"What?" 

"Those men hacked into our system and played a old clip from last month over the live footage. We didn't notice until Kylie saw the house on fire from the porch here." 

"Leave, Thomas." 

"Yes, sir." 

Thomas closes the bible and puts it on the beside table before standing from his chair. He squeezes her hand once and gently places it by her hip. He nods to the group before leaving the room. Ryan immediately takes place and takes her hand into his as he goes to sit down in the chair Thomas was using. He scrunches up his face, as if he was trying to hold back tears but they could see tears fill the brim of his eyes. His crew moved forward and crowed around the front of the bed, taking notice of the scene: their own eyes starting to tear up.


End file.
